


我心中的全世界崭新如初

by SENGEI



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 巧合总是在这么神奇的时候发生，那首分享出来的盛夏光年、这个夏天的第一个冠军……有时候，当你足够耀眼又足够努力，那么就连命运都是站在你身侧的，因为所有人都知道，你值得这一切。
Kudos: 4





	我心中的全世界崭新如初

**Author's Note:**

> 友情向，存档

春季赛决赛结束的当天，五个人收拾完外设回到后台的休息室，洪浩轩能看出来所有人心情都不好。当然，他自己也不例外，虽说后来采访时他只是表示没能拿到冠军有点遗憾，可当时的心情不可能只有遗憾。

休息室里，卓定坐在椅子上，明明睫毛上都沾上泪水了，他使劲眨着眼睛想把眼泪压下去，最后还是没忍住，手盖住双眼，由着眼泪往下落，身为经理的郭皓站在他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀给予了无声的安慰。卓定哭起来没有声音，只是默默地在掉眼泪，捂住脸，谁也看不到他的表情。对面战队推掉己方水晶的那一刻，他们坐在赛场上，卓定看着屏幕上显示的“失败”两个字，叹了口气说，我的我的，而在他说出那句话后立刻回了一没事的喻文波此刻就在他对面。

“不过有一说一，对面今天打得确实比我们好。”他把装设备的包提起来，挪了个位置，梁家源在他身后看着他，喻文波坐下来，手搭在座椅把手上，很放松的样子，“但是，我们要想一些开心的事情。”

顺着他这句话，白家浩从他面前走过，一边走一边挥挥手说，“下班了下班了，放假了放假了！”

喻文波说“但是”的时候，故意拔高了音量，停顿了一下，吸引了沮丧着的队友的注意力，见队友都看着他，喻文波露出一个很浅的笑，摄影师的镜头也立刻对准了他的脸，于是他看着自己的队友，目光坚定，说出了后面那句话，好像真的想到了什么开心的事情。只是说完这句话的之后，勾起一点点的嘴角还是又一点点掉下去。

无论是正式赛还是训练赛，只要是比赛，就没有人不想赢，何况还是走到了决赛赛场，只差临门一脚。BO5的赛制都打满了，在就要摸到门的时候猛地被拉了回去，摔了一跤，是不会觉得有多疼，可能也确实没有过去那么疼，只是想起来，却又感觉更疼了。过去的滔搏，离得更远，对自己也更不自信，喻文波来了之后，队伍改变了很多，在觉得自己会赢下的比赛里输掉，先前的那些失误就成了最后一根稻草，往往这个时候悔恨和不甘来得很快，裹挟进汹涌的痛苦之中，压着你喘不过气。

很多人说这就是电子竞技的魅力，也是电子竞技最残酷的地方，奖杯只有一个，冠军只有一个，这是暴风眼中央的独木桥，是认可，是证明，是过去每一次努力的最终也是唯一的奖励。

输赢在赛场上都是常态，只是滔搏在这条路上已经倒了很多次了，一次比一次近，却始终碰不到。

卓定站起来，走到窗边，已经很晚了，休息室里的窗户紧闭着，窗帘也拉得严严实实，他低头看着地板，一句话也说不出口，喻文波在这时拉住他的手，强行把他拉回到自己面前。

“别想了。”他说完又重复了一次，也不知道这第二句会不会也是在告诉他自己，“别想了，来来来坐下。”

“一把手，一把手坐那儿。”他用另一只手指了指那把电竞椅，这是休息室里看起来档次最高的一把椅子，看着卓定坐下来，喻文波歪着头，“输了别闷啊，第一次输是吧？不是第一次输就——”

“输很多了。”卓定看着自己的手，闷闷地打断他。

喻文波只是看了看周围，经理、教练、分析师、心理医生、摄影师，还有他的队友们，所有人都在这间屋子里，有人在默默难受，有人在安慰别人，他的目光飞快地转了一圈，最后落回到眼眶还是红着的卓定身上。

“输很多总会赢的。”他说得很轻，却很坚定。

那天哭的人其实不止卓定一个，嘴上说着下班了很开心的白家浩也哭了，他跟着喻文波安慰了队友们几句，听起来一点没被影响到，只是他绕过摄像头，背对着所有人坐着，装作玩手机，在被没有人看见的角落里摘下眼镜偷偷抹了几把眼泪。

回去的大巴上，摄影师一村跟着他上了车，白家浩明显一副刚哭完的样子，鼻头和眼眶通红。一村说，我给你拍张照吧，白家浩很自然地笑了起来，配合地对着镜头比了一个他id里369的“9”，粉丝总是开他状态不稳定的玩笑，说他比赛的时候是个骰子，摇3摇6摇9。拍的时候一村还对他说，夏天再打回来。

回去后一村发了微博，照片上的少年笑得很灿烂。

那是那天滔搏这支队伍的最后一张照片，而滔搏的春天好像也自那天起结束了。

“没有人知道，春天是从什么地方开始的。”

洪浩轩拿到这句念白，在摄影组期待的目光下酝酿了半分钟自己的心情，念了出来。上学的时候老师总会说，春天是万物复苏的季节，关于春天的形容词很多，冰雪消融、春暖花开、桃花流水鳜鱼肥……它们通常都会是一些很美好的词，会让人联想到草长莺飞四月天，洪浩轩往回看，这个春天，滔搏所经历的一切，美好又遗憾，像极了一朵开在春末，花期短暂的花。

说完这句话他抬起头，工作人员就坐在窗户边，窗外是有些刺眼的太阳，他情不自禁地看过去，阳光落进房间里，在地板上、在空气中，映出跟着他的呼吸飘动着的浮沉，洪浩轩于是摊开手，手心有一道贴着掌纹的明亮的光。恍惚间他想起了春决结束的那天，灯光也是这样落在他掌心的，只是那道光很快地划过了他忙于收拾外设的一双手，他迷茫地停顿了下，游戏里胜利的音效，游戏外的欢呼声、祝福声都随着那道光一起走向了另外的五个人。

“karsa？”对面的工作人员注意到他一瞬间的失神，“是光线太亮了吗？要不拉下窗帘吧。”

“啊，不用，刚才走神了，抱歉。”洪浩轩笑着看过去，“就这样挺好的，亮堂起来才好。”

结束春季赛纪录片的拍摄之后已经临近晚饭时间了，洪浩轩和工作人员道别，回训练室的路上打开手机戴上耳机听歌，音乐软件随机播放到旅行团的一首歌，歌名是永远都会在，乐队主唱在开头唱着“生活似海，起伏不定，无边总是看不到头”，洪浩轩又突然想起自己的十七岁，想起闪电狼，想起RNG，想起捧起奖杯和错失奖杯的过去，疫情期间他过了二十三岁的生日，滔搏的成员和粉丝们纷纷给他送去了线上的祝福，他发现自己和梁家源已经是这个队伍年纪最大的人了，在他没注意和留恋的时候，时间已经从一次又一次的训练和比赛里溜走。洪浩轩的脚步不由自主停了下来，就在这时，身后有人突然拍了下他的肩膀，他迅速回过头，同样是刚拍摄完的喻文波挑起眉看着他。

“这是咋了拉哥，拍完纪录片跟失恋了一样。”

洪浩轩的万千情绪被他这一拍给拉回到现实中，跟他开玩笑：“感叹一下儿子们都长大了，怎么了波波，叛逆期过了知道关心爸爸了，我好感动哦。”

喻文波狐疑地打量他一眼，那眼神里分明写着“我把你看穿了”几个字，不过他也没说什么走到他身边，跟他并肩，喻文波没他高，但背挺得笔直，看起来竟让有种比他更挺拔的气势。

他和喻文波认识得挺早，因为以前在RNG的时候和史森明关系好，而喻文波和史森明又是早就认识的，一来二去两个人就认识了。喻文波来滔搏的第一天，因为和其他几个人不熟，最开始他总是离洪浩轩更近一点，那时候洪浩轩其实还是有点惊讶的，喻文波不是怕生的人，不说自来熟，但是也不会在这种情况下怯生，然后他又想到那段时间网络上的舆论，尽管喻文波是个大心脏，看起来面对铺天盖地的谩骂也不会有波动，可他也仅仅是个还不到二十岁的少年人而已。

不过喻文波融入得很快，休息了半个多小时，吃了顿饭，立马开始了训练赛，期间因为一直被对面针对，电竞唢呐本人的怒骂回荡在训练室内，只怕连训练室门外的清洁阿姨都精神了起来。提到这个的时候，郭皓还会惊讶，但洪浩轩并不这么觉得，喻文波天生就是这样一个人，与其说是拼图，不如说是一种催化剂，他进入到这样一个有时候过于平静的团队中来，能激起千层万层的汹涌海浪，而正是这种海浪，会带着他们一起奔赴更远的前方。

“走了走了吃饭了！”喻文波用胳膊肘撞了他一下，“不过你要去rank也可以，不过我估计就不用吃饭了，毕竟看你rank就饱了。”

“凎！喻文波！”洪浩轩笑着骂回去。

喻文波笑了笑，脸上挂着一副你奈我何的表情趁机先走一步，洪浩轩跟在他身后作出要打他的样子追上去，他腿长，喻文波也没有真的要跑，滔搏基地的采光很好，这天的光也很合适，落日照进来，地面上是被窗户框住的四四方方的光，它们闪亮着，而他和喻文波一脚踩进了光里。

纪录片的最后，洪浩轩还念了一句话，工作人员告诉他是出自于一位美国作家，当天的拍摄结束后，他和喻文波吃了饭回了训练室，想到那句话，搜了一下那本书。

艾温在书里写：不论我们看什么地方，看孤山、看田地、看三齿蒿，它们都在热浪里闪亮。一切东西都在波动，在摇摆。没有一样东西，即使是在一个比较近的距离，看上去是坚固地安放好或完全不动的。

洪浩轩往窗外看去，即便是傍晚，仍能感受到外面的温度，他在这时候看见穿着短袖的自己和队友，因为要拍纪录片，他回忆起了春季赛以来的点点滴滴，很多东西在经历之后温习一遍两遍，以一个局外人的角度来解构，他确实看见了夏天到来的那条路。

白家浩这时候进了训练室，关上门，路过他的位置，恶向胆边生，顺手皮痒大力拍了拍他的肩，又看了一眼他的电脑屏幕，凑过去仔细拜读：“它们都在热浪里闪亮——拉哥开始读书了拉哥，文化人！”

洪浩轩用职业选手的速度反手捏住他的手腕，加了点力气佯装威胁，又突然福至心灵：“哎，拍纪录片的时候你最后那个问题怎么回答的？”

“你怎么说的？”被粉丝戏称为流氓兔的白家浩笑起来反问他。

“我说感觉自己带了四个儿子打比赛，好波折。”洪浩轩显然没上他的当，吊他胃口的同时还占了顿口头便宜。

“我说我不遗憾，我是真的不遗憾的。”他笑着拍开洪浩轩的手，坐到自己的位置上，伸了个懒腰，点开游戏界面，登陆进去，看起来心情不错，“冲冲冲！”

“K皇说什么了K皇？”洪浩轩转头就问已经开始打排位的卓定。

“啊？什么？我说什么了？”卓定专注地盯着游戏界面，键盘的声音在回答的安静间隙里格外响，“我好像说的就是想赢想进世界赛吧。”说完他顺势转移话题，“预言家说什么了？”

“我吗？”梁家源愣了下，开始乱说，“我说爱你们。”

“这难道就是爱你型辅助吗？”卓定听完笑出声来，应该是想到了网上的一些属于滔搏这支队伍的梗。

这边洪浩轩关掉搜索引擎，转身就朝着在场的最后一个没有说话的喻文波开团：“喻文波！”

“干啥！”喻文波喝了口水，大声回复他。

“采访一下，你今天拍纪录片的最后说了什么。”他随手拿起身边的水杯，装作是个话筒递过去。

“叫爸爸就告诉你。”喻文波扬起下巴看过去，洪浩轩装作生气瞪了他一眼似乎不想理他，喻文波笑着看他转过身，输入账号，登陆游戏，又用余光看了眼洪浩轩，“我说滔搏是个能拿冠军的队伍。”顿了顿像是想起了什么，又说，“到时候为大家点一首盛夏光年。”

梁家源在一旁等他上号双排练习，围观全程小学生吵架，听了这句话笑起来，边笑边唱那句经典的“我不转弯”，喻文波在一边跟着他一起小声哼起来。

他们唱得很轻，只是在哼，训练室里只有几个人敲击键盘的声音，不知怎么地，竟然还能合上这首歌的拍子，没有人再说话，于是歌声就这样飘进每个人的耳中。

“等那个季中杯或者夏季赛季后赛，进了决赛，就放一首盛夏光年好吧。”喻文波笑着说。

论坛或者微博上有的人评价Jackeylove选手，说喻文波是天选之人，他看过那些评价，或者说他看过更多的评价，好的坏的他都知道，只是很多人在说他是小说主角的时候，忘了他经历过比小说主角更波折的过去。在面对纪录片拍摄时最后一个问题，他没有对自己的这个春季赛做什么评价，只是看着镜头说得笃定，他说，感觉会有好事发生。

正如喻文波所说，会有好事发生，并且好事发生得很快。季中杯滔搏的表现让人眼前一亮，一路过关斩将，势如破竹。在3:0GEN.G的那天，喻文波在微博上分享了五月天的盛夏光年。而第二天和FPX的决赛，打到第四局的时候，五月天的线上演唱会正唱着盛夏光年，或许命运在无形之中宣告着这个夏天的开头是属于滔搏的。

巧合总是在这么神奇的时候发生，那首分享出来的盛夏光年、这个夏天的第一个冠军……有时候，当你足够耀眼又足够努力，那么就连命运都是站在你身侧的，因为所有人都知道，你值得这一切。

整个季中杯，滔搏的表现着实配得上一句气势如虹，好几次都打出了极其漂亮的成绩，虽然仍有不足，却依旧有一种一往无前的架势。拿到冠军的当天，郭皓心情很好，这是他建队以来取得的第一个冠军，没有人会掩饰自己兴奋的心情，作为经理的他在休息室就像喝多了一样看见一个人就要抱一下，还拉着每个选手一点点追忆往事，从卓定加入滔搏第一次比赛回忆到今天拿冠军，隆重得不像话。

采访结束离开赛场后已经很晚了，大家商量着去吃点好的庆祝一番，聚餐的时候胜利的喜悦甚至都包围在了整个餐厅里，觥筹交错之间，洪浩轩一抬头，又看见了光，这一次它一点也不吝啬地落在他自己、他的队友和他的团队身上，像是来自未来的祝福。

最后回到基地洪浩轩都不记得是几点了，他只记得自己很开心，所有人都很开心，其实抛开这次比赛的奖杯和奖金，只要能够漂亮地赢下比赛，大家就会很开心。

他回了自己的房间，睡觉前再一次听到了那首永远都会在，只是这一次处于一个完全不同的环境和心境下，夜幕降临，他看着上海的星空，星星不多，却永远有正在闪耀的，夜晚的风吹过，吹落基地外那些树的树梢上的几片落叶，洪浩轩偷偷打开房间的窗户，只有一条缝，晚风趁机钻了进来，带着夏季温度的风落在他的皮肤上。夏天真正来了，他想。

而耳机里，歌继续唱着：

“我欲乘风，浪迹远方，因为我并不平凡普通。”


End file.
